kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
Sure Havent really talked Hey.....aww man wait a bit Test What's a talkbox what is a talkbox and how do you get one? Edit on FF Blog hello Hows it goin Hi :) Hello! You're welcome for adding those Secret Reports. The fact that I still don't have the one for Day 301 still kind of bugs me...but anyway, do you know if there's some way to merge my anonymous contributions with my account contributions or whatever? And FYI, your User Page is awesome. Mine...needs work, to say the least. SavageLarxene011 23:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) My talkbubble Hi and thanks! Help I absolutely could use some assistance with my talk bubble! And just about everything else =) I'm a n00b at all this stuff haha... I'm not even sure I'm doing this right! haha--Webuiltthecross 18:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, umm... can anyone help ME with that by any chance? -Master Aqua 17:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Please check this out I did it Talk Bubble? I guess I just tell you what I want for a talk bubble, right? Character: Roxas Quote: "What are you talking about!? I am me! Nobody else!" TheJake 19:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC)TheJake XIon4Ever.... Baloo? --Choanick 00:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC)I've heard bout Baloo from Jungle book, making an appearance in birth by sleep. I first heard from the wikipedia space, at first I thought it wuz just someone playing, then I found out he has a japanese actor, so, is he and his world or maybe he's a summon, going to make an appearance? I need a tiny bit of help. I've already fixed up a talk template... so, how do i get it to work? --Black Summers 22:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I've created the page and tried adding the template, but it doesn't seem to work. --Black Summers 23:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Help Hey its been a while Thanks! Thanks for helping me, I'm kinda lost here since there's a bunch of stuff I'm confused about XD I would like a talk bubble by the way, maybe one with Saix, he's one of my favorite characters to play in kh 358/2 Days :P --Little kid kristine 22:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Whats this red text on the talk bubble? Hi I'm new. Please help me. --Iluvcinderella 01:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah about that talkbubble thingy i want aurora or cinderlla and how do you put the quote. --Iluvcinderella 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi! MN's been feminized, so if you wanna see the best show in town, head to the IRC! User:JudgmentDay95 Thanks Thank you for welcome me on the wiki, i apologize for don´t have say that before, i really hope that we can be friend´s even after i be so rude with you.--Xabryn 01:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Meeting Could you help me? Hi, sorry yo bother you, but could you help me to make my talk box. If you are too busy it's not necessary.--Xabryn 18:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i would like Repliku, with the quotes "I don't care if you're real!You not better!" and It's nice to have darkness on my side.--Xabryn 22:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Sigh Hiiiiiiiii!! Great Alright thanks. That really cleared it up for me. So, make it like on my profile? Confirmed Voices? thanks again, you helped out Holiday Avatar Delivery Here's Xion! I added a little flair to her hat...hope you don't mind. ^_^ Happy Holidays! [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 04:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Cute~!--'NinjaSheik' 04:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi hi thanks for writing ive gotten a few other welcomes also i see you know my bro ( ENX ) i hear you are nice . I look forward to chatting with you in the future.KHDestinyHeart 20:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi keybladekid here if any one wondering who i am look at my page help i would like a talk bubble with xemnas with the quote "I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time." I'm Sorry Categorization Please do not add Category: Kingdom Hearts weapons to any more Keyblades. A seperate category has been created for Keyblades by game, which I am spreading out now. If you wish to help, that would be great. -- 18:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I believe you don't have to add Category:Kingdom Hearts (II) Final Mix Keyblades or Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Keyblades if they are not exclusively in that game. - LevL 18:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) U ROCK + and ++ weapon redirects When adding the information that a weapon from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days can be upgraded to the name+ (and name++), be sure to not just add the name of the upgraded weapon in bold text. A redirect must then be made, from the upgraded weapon's name back to its original weapon. Please do this in the future, instead of just adding the bold text. Thank you. -- 01:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, based on your reply, you don't understand what I'm trying to say. I'll give you an example: for the article Foxfire, a weapon for Xigbar, you would create the article Foxfire+. Then, on that article, redirect Forxfire+ to Foxfire. Then, on the Forxfire article, state that Foxfire can be upgraded to the Foxfire+, simply leaving the "+" or "++" weapon in bold text, just like a subject would be. -- 18:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Links re: thanks for welcoming me, and of course I'm not :D by the way, XION FTW!! Tehnoobshow101 20:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Talkbubble? sure! Roxas and "Who else am I going to have ice cream with?" :D Tehnoobshow101 19:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks :D Tehnoobshow101 21:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Game icon Oh. I'm very sorry about that. People tell me that I'm too impatient. I'll go and undo those changes that I made. --Random Ranaun 23:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Talkbox? Erm, Xion4ever. Could I please have a talkbox? Could the design be Purple at the top, white at the bottom with the message reading: "Illusion is the ultimate guide of self-minipulation. What a load of bull crap" and have the sprite of Zexion from Days? Thank you. --Gr8champ 20:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC)User:Gr8champ HI! Userbox messy Your userboxes are a little messy. Want me to re-arrange it for you? I'm pretty skilled at userboxes.--[[User:RedemptionUltima]] 01:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) thanks this is for helping me a lot good job.--Zach 06:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Present Re: Request Cards It is "Name Set-number". The one you uploaded was actually a promo, and not from Break of Dawn, so I'll have to move it.Glorious CHAOS! 21:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Holy Crap User:HeartFallout: Wow, you edit like their's no frikkin' tomarrow! Archive Image I have embeded the archive image I made at your request onto this page. I hope you like it; if there are issues with the size or image, feel free to tell me so that I may make any corrections. -- 08:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Fanon you do not need a image.